path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Gempliaori
Gempliaori pollakra Info Status: LC Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Nocturnis Stage of the Oliverian) Habitat: Tropical Rainforest, Tropical Monsoon Forest, Savannah, Hot Steppe, Subtropical Desert, Chaparral, Temperate Forest, Taiga Freshwater & Estuaries Distribution: Tartarus Brackish and Freshwater Niche: Predator Lifespan: 1 - 2 years Size: 8cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (9.6 x 8 =) 77NP Predecessor: Ocuteras segmipano Classification: Gempliaoriinae (sf), Ocuterasidae (f), Mandibulata (so), Critteroidea (sc), Bilateria (p) Perception: Blurry vision with no depth perception on either side, blurry front vision with depth perception. Can perceive blue and green light. Latest Mutations: Tougher Complete Exoskeleton = 6, Kidneys = 3, Legs = 6 Info: Arthropods seem to have evolved not once but several times. Five pairs of legs in total protrude from the body, with the front pair becoming chelipeds (ending in pincers). These can be used for grasping or light attacks. The back legs can help a little with swimming, as they are each lined with a longitudinal paddle. Furthermore, these legs can carry them out of water, although only briefly as they have to breathe and remain hydrated - but this is what they usually do to find an isolated pool to moult in. They now are one of the best defended organisms in Ezta, with a complete exoskeleton that is calcified for extra hardness but is flexible enough because of the chitin that it could roll up into a ball. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has a cylindrical body with blue pigmentation, a proboscis and protected by a jointed, tough chitin, calcified exoskeleton. Slightly longer chitinous pincers protrude from around the mouth. There are chemoreceptors on the proboscis. It also has two eyes on the front of the head and one compound eye on each side. Two receptor types means it has dichromatic colour vision. Spiracles sit behind the head. It has four pairs of legs built for walking but with a lining like a long paddle down each one. Another pair of legs at the head ends in small chela (pincers). There is a chitinous fan-tail, above a hyponome, at the rear. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. A network of vascular blood vessels circulates blue blood containing hemocyanin and anti-freeze proteins - the spiracles link to the major blood vessels. Also, a network of protonephridia expels waste through pores. Muscles on each side of the body are attached to the body wall. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a muscular stomach with digestive juices followed by coiled intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into a network of nerves. There is a swim bladder in the middle, not connected to the gut. It hosts both male and female gonads. The body contains a coelom cavity, filled with a bitter fluid. Discoverer: Jellyfishmon Stats Nutritional Worth: (12.2 x 8 =) 98NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 41NP / 88NP Physical Stats: Speed = 4, Stamina = 2, Attack = 2.2, Defence = 3.5 (tough chitin-calcite composite), Strength = 1, Support = 0.5, Desiccation Resistance = 0.5, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 0 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 2 (Brackish, Freshwater Tolerance), Respiration = 1 (cutaneous respiration), Digestion = 3 (meat and plants), Circulation = 2, Excretion = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Immune System = 1 (physical barrier) Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Bitter Taste. Roll Up. Graspers. Perception: Sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Can perceive blue and green light. Locomotion Type: Fluke Swimming. Hyponome Burst. Buoyancy Control. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Cylindrical body with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance), proboscis and tough, jointed chitin exoskeleton (12NP, +3 Defence, +2 Desiccation Resistance, -1 Respiration, +Roll Up). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). Fairly long, chitin pincers (3NP, +1.2 Attack, -Filtration) over mouth (+1 Filtration), chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) on proboscis. Two eyes (8NP, +Sight) on front of head, one compound eye also on each side. Has blue and green light receptor cells. (+Blue & Green perception). Spiracles (+0.5 Respiration) through chitin behind head. Chitinous fan-tail (3NP, +1 Speed), above hyponome (5NP, +1 Speed, +1 Osmoregulation) at rear. Five legs (20NP, +1 Speed, +1 Attack, +Graspers) in total protrude from the body, with the front pair becoming chelipeds (ending in pincers) and the rest lined with paddles. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Network of vascular blood vessels (12NP, +2 Stamina, +2 Circulation) circulates and blue blood contains hemocyanin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention) - the spiracles link to major blood vessels. Network of protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation) expels waste through pores. Muscles on each side of the body, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has muscular stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1.5 Digestion) followed by coiled intestines (4NP, +1.5 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) is encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Swim bladder (4NP, +Buoyancy Control) in middle, not connected to gut. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism) Body contains coelom cavity, filled with a bitter fluid (+0.5 Defence, +Bitter Taste). Category:Genus